The Never Ending Story 3: Beautiful Blue
by onelildustbunni
Summary: Sequel to 'The Way It Is'. Logan recovers from his grevious injuries, Rogue takes care of him...but what happens with their relationship? And will they find Ryan? R&R please! Note: elements taken from all kinds of X-men stuff---ultimate, X-men the movie,
1. Default Chapter

**Beautiful Blue **

from the picture on the wall

to the bedpost that touched them all

this is where i live

this is where i do my screaming

how do you say i loved you in so many other ways?

this is where i live this is what i do best

dreaming of so much ugliness

waking up to all this **beautiful blue**

dreaming of so much ugliness

waking up to all this **beautiful blue**

beautiful you

la la la la la la la la

from the time i walked in

to the point that we're both arguing

this is how i live

this is where i start screaming

how do you say i've always felt this way?

this is where i live this is what i do best

dreaming of so much ugliness

waking up to all this **beautiful **_blue_

dreaming of so much ugliness

waking up to all this _beautiful _**blue**

beautiful you

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

~oh~

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

dreaming of so much ugliness

waking up to all this **_beautiful _**blue

dreaming of so much ugliness

waking up to all this beautiful **_blue_****__**

beautiful you

…beautiful You…

la la la la la la la la

                             The Never Ending Story #3: Beautiful Blue

                                                                            + + + + +

Author's note:  Hey y'all again! I got started on this right away cuz I'm really curious about what happens         

                            too…ya never know with those damn unpredictable plot bunnies ^-^

                            Well, here it is…enjoy 'The Never Ending Story #3: Beautiful Blue' !

                                                                          ~Rogue~

Dedications:     To ma **sista **annie ^-^, and ma fwends— 

                           danannanananannaa buttman!!! {eric}, 

**                           silly hill billy lilly **with the free wee willy!! eheheh private joke =), 

                           look! in the pan! it's da scary potato supa shan!, 

                           darren {aaron's ex-friend lmao}, 

                           and torre, ma bootiful goldy puppy ^-^….and to anyone else i missed out on!

                           annndd finally to all my devoted readers! 

                           thank you so much for giving me the illusion that i am a good writer ^-^ * tears *

Disclaimers:    **Rogue** and the rest of the X-men belong to Marvel enterprises.

                          Now, I propose a trade…you give me Logan, costume and everything, and I will give you 

                          Forest and Ryan! If you call within the next fifteen minutes, we'll DOUBLE the offer! 

                          That's right folks, TWO of each original character for the price of ONE! 

                         And we'll throw in a free decapitated Sabertooth!

                         Call now! …okay srry too many late night infomercials for me!

                         Fine fine…everyone in this story {INCLUDING Logan jeesh} belongs to Marvel, except for

                         Forest and Ryan {kinda}.  For Ryan, I took the character 'X-man', gave him a new name and a 

                         new history, and wallah! You've got the son of Rogue and Logan.

**                         JUST ADD WATER**!]

                         PS: and no, I'm making no money out of this story so send ur lawyers somewhere else. 

                                 { Smithers! Release the lawyers! }

Song disclaimer:  The song 'Beautiful Blue' belongs to Holly McNarland and her associates.

                               And a few lyrics of 'Only time' {an enya song} are also used here.

                                 {Note: both are beautiful songs! I recommend you check them out! }

                                                                                + + + + +

Rogue stared at the unmoving figure on the sterile-looking bed, praying for him to move, praying for any sign of life other than the steady in-and-out swoosh of the ventilator. 

He had been like this for days, comatose, unresponsive and unreachable by even the Professor.

Which was understandable, considering the trauma he had been through—having all the metal bonded to his skeleton removed forcefully was no small ordeal.

But Rogue still felt frustrated.

Frustrated when his face remained expressionless, even as she repeated over and over that she loved him. 

Frustrated when he stayed silent, even as she described her last memory of their son to him.

Frustrated when he ignored her desperate pleas for him to wake up.

Yet still she stayed.

A cot had been set up beside the hospital bed for her, seeing as she refused to leave his side for meals, showers or even sleep.

"How is he, child?"

Rogue glanced up at Ro's tall, serene figure with heavy, tired green eyes.

"No change 't all, 'Ro.  Hank said it's uncertain whethah he'll evah come out 'tve it."

'Ro frowned and sat down beside her troubled friend.

"I am sure Logan will recover. He is strong. He is a warrior. He shall make it."

Rogue sighed and tried to smile.

"Yer raight. Ah just hope he comes around soon."

Ro' put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Do not give up."

Rogue looked sadly at her child's father.

"Has there been any progress on the search for Ryan?"

Rogue shook her head wearily.

"None t'all. We need Logan fer that. He could smell that bastard Sabertooth anywheah."

She sighed and put her hands over her face.

"Oh, 'Ro, ah dunno what t' do."

'Ro patted her friend's back soothingly.

"Every thing will be fine, child. I am sure. Do not worry."

The African woman stood up, her long white hair trailing.

"If there is anything at all I could do for you…anything I could bring…do not hesitate to tell me."

Rogue smiled weakly up at her friend.

"Well…there would be one thang," She said.

"What would that be, child?"

Rogue chuckled softly.

"A radio, if yah wouldn't maind, shugah."

'Ro smiled at the southern girl.

"It would be of no trouble at all. I shall get it immediately. "

Rogue thanked her friend and leaned back in her chair as 'Ro exited, letting her mind wander over the many happenings of late while unconsciously massaging Logan's hand with her smaller gloved ones.

Ah hope Ryan is okay. If that bastard Sabertooth laid so much as a clawed finger on ma son, ah'll kick his ass from heah to sundown without breaking ah sweaht. 

Her face split into a grin at the thought of revenge.

_Not if Logan gets to him first, though. He'd rip his head off! When he wakes up, that is._

Her grin disappeared as her thoughts wandered to the unconscious man on the bed before her.

**_If _**_he wakes up, that is. He might not._

She remembered Hank's words.

/// Rogue, I wish it was otherwise, but it is still quite uncertain whether Logan will even recover from the comatose.

_     He suffered a great deal of trauma when Magneto extracted the implants. His healing factor was overwhelmed by the_

_     amount of damage, so we can only pray that he can cope. ///_

Hank still thought of Logan as 'only Rogue's friend', as did the rest of the mansion---excluding only Jean, Forest and 'Ro---Rogue's closest friends.

She bit her lip as she realized that she hadn't even told Remy of her decision to void her engagement to him, forgetting all about it in the blur of Logan's injuries and Ryan's kidnapping.

Ah should tell him raight away, She thought, pausing in her massaging of Logan's hand to twist the engagement ring on her finger.

"Here you are, child."

She looked up as 'Ro entered the room with the requested radio in hand.

"Thanks, 'Ro. Yer such a great friend."

'Ro smiled.

"You too, child. That is what friends are for."

She left the room as Rogue began to fiddle with the radio dials, glancing back over her shoulder with a sad look at her friend and her downed lover.

                                                                                + + + + +

Rogue sighed as she finally found a station she liked, settling down to listen while she held Logan's hand.

"…who knows…only time…who knows…only time."

She caught the last lyrics of a song, identifying it as _Only Time _by enya.

_Enya's a good singer, _She thought. _It suits th' mood._

The radio announcer said something she didn't quite catch, and then the beginnings of a song flowed through the speakers and into the silent room.

" From the picture on the wall

   To the bedpost that touched them all

   This is where i live

   This is where i do my screaming

   How do you say i loved you in so many other ways?

   This is where i live this is what i do best…"

Rogue sighed.

The lyrics reminded her of Logan…so simple, yet somehow so beautiful.

" Dreaming of so much ugliness

  Waking up to all this **beautiful blue**

  Dreaming of so much ugliness

  Waking up to all this **beautiful blue**

  Beautiful you…"

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

_That's like him, _She thought. _He dreams of so much ugliness too…_

  "From the time i walked in

    To the point that we're both arguing

    This is how i live

    This is where i start screaming

    How do you say i've always felt this way?

    This is where i live this is what i do best

  "Dreaming of so much ugliness

    Waking up to all this **beautiful **_blue_

    Dreaming of so much ugliness

    Waking up to all this _beautiful _**blue**

    Beautiful you…"

She hummed along softly, her eyes glistening.

"Dreaming of so much ugliness…waking up to all this beautiful blue…beautiful you…beautiful you…"

"Beautiful you."

Her head whipped to look at Logan as his voice pierced through to her thoughts.

"Logan?" She gasped, tightening her grip on his hands.

"Hey beautiful."

He grinned lopsidedly at her, his eyes warm with affection.

"Logan!"

She threw her arms around him.

"Hey…hey…watch it," He groaned as a stabbing pain let itself be known in his sides.

"Oh gawd! Ah'm sorry!" She gasped, withdrawing her arms immediately.

He grimaced.

"It's okay…just don't…watch it…damn why 'm I sore all over?"

She bit her lip.

"Don't you remembah, shugah?"

He tried to shake his head, growling when it wouldn't comply.

"Fuck, why can't I move my head?!"

She put a gloved hand to his cheek.

"Shugah…yer gonna hafta take it easy fer a lil whaile…"

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah…this is hard…Magneto tore out th' metal."

Logan looked stunned.

"All of it?"

Rogue nodded sadly.

"All of it, shugah."

He growled low in his throat.

"Fuck."

Rogue felt a giggle rise in her at the annoyed expression on his face.

"What're _you _laughin' at?" 

She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah'm sorry, shugah, ah should'a remembahd yer hearing."

She sighed.

"Just…you look so funny…"

She broke into giggles again.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't you do that with me, mistah!" She said, lightly slapping him on the arm.

He sighed in mock frustration, then remembered about their son.

"So where is our kid?"

Rogue felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart with a spear of ice.

"Ah…shugah…promise y' don't get mad if ah tell y' something…" She said nervously.

Logan looked quizzically at her.

"What'n the world r'ya talkin' about?"

She took a deep breath.

"Sabertooth kidnapped him."

If he could have moved, Logan would have sprung out of the bed in rage at those words.

"**FUCKIN' BASTARD**!" He roared, his face contorted into a full feral snarl.

"Logan, pleahse, take it easy…shugah…"

He growled loudly at her, the animal in him taking control.

"Logan…pleahse…"

He merely increased his volume, making her forget his immobility and back off in instinctive fear.

"What's going on?"

Jean's voice interrupted the animalistic sounds of the room.

"He…ah…told h-him about R…R…Ryan," Rogue gasped, breaking into sobs. 

Jean nodded grimly.

"Ah. I see."

She looked up at Logan, focusing her powers to reach his enraged mind.

/ _Logan! _/ 

* snarl *

/ _Calm down! You're upsetting Rogue! _/

* **growl ***

She gasped as Logan blocked her out, his mind turning completely feral.

"Rogue…" 

The sobbing girl glanced up at the psychic.

/ _Can you hold him down while I administer a calming drug? _/

Rogue shook her head.

~It's nawt necessary, Jean. He cahn't move—he's—he's immobaihle.~

Jean opened her mouth.

"Ohhhh…" She said softly.

Pulling out the needle, she walked calmly over to the now more-animal-than-human-Logan, trying to still her instinct to run.

She finally decided to use her telekinetics to insert the needle, pressing lightly on the plunger before removing it and backing off.

Within moments the drug took affect, making Logan's eyes slide shut and the creases in his freshly scarred face smooth out.

Rogue had meanwhile slid down the wall, clutching at her knees and crying almost hysterically as the fear ebbed away, leaving hurt and disbelief.

"Oh, Rogue, I'm so sorry…"

Jean rushed over to the southern girl's side and helped her to stand.

"I-I-it-t-t-t's ok-k-kay," Rogue managed between sobs.

Jean frowned and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Come with me, Rogue. You need a shower and some food, now that we know that he will be okay."

She made for the room's exit, pausing when she saw that Rogue wasn't following.

"There's nothing more we can do for him now. I'll visit him again in a few minutes. He'll be fine."

Rogue cast a last glance at Logan's prone form before numbly trailing after the redheaded doctor, heaving sobs all the while.

                                                                                  + + + + +  


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                  + + + + +  

Hours later, Logan awoke from the drug-induced sleep, pain slicing through every square inch of his tortured body.

"…Rogue…" He mumbled without opening his eyes, grimacing at the agony it caused him to move his jawbone in speech.

Suddenly it registered with him that she was not there.

His eyes shot open and he scanned as much as he could of the room {due to his immobility} for her, his face contorting into a snarl.

"You're up!"

He winced as the cheerful voice of the redheaded telepathic telekinetic filled the space around him.

"How're you feeling?"

He groaned.

"Gawd…awful."

Jean smiled grimly.

"That's understandable, considering the trauma you've just been through."

He growled.

"Fuckin'…bastard…that Magneto…I'll gut him…good…"

Jean cleared her throat.

"There will actually be no need of that. 'Ro has seen to it already."

Logan lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

" 'Ro? Aw… c'mon…Jean…you've got to…be kiddin' me…"

 Jean chuckled as she examined her clipboard.

"No I'm not."

Logan sighed.

"Always…knew…that 'Ro…was…sensible,"

Jean, still smiling, held out her hand to a bag of liquid that was floating across the room.

Logan squinted at the bag, reminded of something.

Something important. Something---

"Where's Rogue?" He demanded suddenly.

Jean shot a surprised look at him.

"Don't you remember?"

He attempted to shake his head, frowning when it wouldn't comply.

Jean sighed.

"She told you some, uh, disturbing news, and you lost it."

Logan closed his eyes.

"Shit!"

After a few moments he reopened them.

"So what…was this…disturbing…news?"

Jean bit her lip.

"Logan…can you promise that you will keep your cool if I tell you?"

He sighed.

"I'll try…"

Jean took a moment to collect herself.

"Alright. Rogue left Ryan with Forest while she came to rescue the team."

She paused for breath.

"Meanwhile she was busy with Magneto, Sabertooth came to the mansion and…took…your son."

Logan had to use every bit of his human side to suppress the animalistic fury that threatened to let loose.

"What?" He said, struggling to keep calm.

"Ryan was kidnapped by Sabertooth."

A low growl escaped Logan.

"Sorry. I'm tryin'…"

Jean nodded sympathetically.

"We are doing our best to locate Ryan and Sabertooth---'Ro and Scott are with the Professor and Cerebro at this very moment, scanning for Brotherhood members that may have information on their whereabouts."

 Logan tried to smile.

"Thanks…Jeannie…I appreciate…the help…but I'll…gut that bastard…when I'm on my…feet…again."

Jean shook her head.

"That may be a very long time, Logan. Your skeleton was stressed to near breaking point---in fact, many of your bones * were * fractured. And your healing factor---it seems to be overloaded right now, so it will not provide you with any help. I'm afraid you'll be healing the traditional way."

Logan groaned.

"Why the fuck…does all the…bad stuff….always happen…at once?"

Jean smiled sadly.

"That is a question many of us would like an answer to, Logan."

She clasped her clipboard to her chest.

"Well! I suggest you just try to take it easy and rest for now. Is there anything you need?"

He bit back a comment.

"No…there's nothin'…I need…thanks."

Jean flashed a smile.

"It's no trouble at all, Logan. I've got to get back to the Lab now. Don't hesitate to call me if you change your mind."

Logan smiled back stiffly, letting out the breath he held as soon as Jean had left the room.

"Yeah," He whispered to himself.

"I need Rogue."

                                                                                    + + + + +  

Rogue gazed into her cup of tea demurely.

It's mah fault. Logan has every right to hate meh. Ah lost his son. Ah wasn't here when Ryan needed meh.

She set her cup down on the table with an almost inaudible clink.

Ah even caused Magneto to tear out his skeleton!

A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered egging on the mad master of magnetism.

There's no wonder he doesn't love yah, Rogue. All yah do is cause him pain an suffering.

"Der you be, cher! Remy been looking all ovah for you!"

She turned abruptly.

"Remy! Ah didn't heah yah come in."

The Frenchman grinned and slid into a stool beside her.

"Mebbe dat be why Remy is a good thief, non petite?"

Rogue smiled sadly.

"Ah guess."

Remy frowned.

"What be ailin' you, cher? Missin' de little one?"

Rogue sighed.

"Yeah."

She looked into her cup, submersing the teabag repeatedly without much enthusiasm.

"Dat not be all, petite."

Rogue glanced back up at him, twirling the string of the teabag between her gloved fingers slowly as her mind worked to process the situation.

Logan doesn't love yah anymore, Rogue. Stay with Remy---he's the best thang that'll evah happen to yah again, shugah.

She forced a smile.

"Nothing. Nothing else, Remy. That's all."

Remy leaned back in his chair.

"If dat be all, den we fix dat soon, eh cher?"

Rogue looked up into Remy's red-on-black eyes with an expression of gratitude.

"Thanks, Remy," She said slowly.

Remy stood up.

"It be no problem at all, petite. De least Remy can do for his fiancée, non?"

Rogue chuckled softly.

"Ah guess. Thanks anyways."

Remy held up his hands and left the room, a broad grin on his face.

She returned to her cup of tea with a sigh, his words ringing in her head.

If yah only knew.

                                                                                  + + + + +  

Her feet seemed to make their own way to the lab, dragging her protesting mind and aching heart along with them as they made the turn and halted in front of the entrance to Logan's recovery room.

She paused for a moment.

"Come in…Rogue…"

She cursed herself for not remembering Logan's incredibly sharp hearing and his sensitive sense of smell.

"You just…gonna…stand…there? I said…come in!"

She forced herself to move again, through the doorway and into the sterile looking space.

"Hey."

Rogue raised her eyes to meet his hazel ones.

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

"How ahr yah feeling?"

Logan sniffed.

"Fine. A lil achy…but okay…thanks to Jeannie's…drugs."

She gave him a small smile.

"Look Rogue…I'm sorry…'bout…what I did earlier…"

She sighed.

"It's---it's okay, shugah. Don't—don't apologize."

Logan winced.

"No…really…it was…my fault."

She shook her head and glanced away.

"It's all watah under th' bridge now."

Logan caught the flicker in her gaze and frowned.

_Why's she actin' like that? _He wondered.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

She looked back at him and winced.

"Nothing. Really. Ah'm fine."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah—ah gotta go…Scott—wants—t' see me."

Logan sighed.

" 'K."

The silence descended on them once again, making him want to squirm as it filled the air with so many unsaid words.

"Uh—yeah—so ah'm gonna go now. See yah."

Rogue turned around and made for the door, leaving Logan with only his thoughts.

"See you," He whispered, his mind churning.

_What the hell was that about? _He wondered. _Why the fuck did she wince when she looked at me?_

He suddenly became conscious of the multiple scars holding his body together.

Did she---oh shit, I must look real bad. 

He gritted his teeth, as the word 'repulsive' came to mind.

No wonder she was so damned uncomfortable. I'm a fuckin' circus sideshow!

He closed his eyes.

An I ain't been treatin' her like no princess neither. Fuck.

He sighed.

No wonder. I'm a monster---I'm not better than an animal. I don't deserve her.

I don't deserve her.

                                                                                      + + + + +


	3. Chapter 3

"You be so beaut'ful, cher. Remy lucky dat such a pretty petite loves him."

Rogue squirmed in the vinyl restaurant seat.

"Aw, shucks Remy, yah're enough to make a gal vain." 

Remy grinned and leaned over the table to take her glove-covered hands in his.

"You ready to set de big date, non?"

Rogue glanced away to hide a tear that involuntarily rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah. Let's set one, shugah."

Remy caught her hand as it moved to wipe her eyes.

"What be wrong, cher?"

Rogue swallowed.

"I-it's nothing, Remy. Ah-ah'm just –so happy about the wedding, is all."

Remy leaned back.

"Dat's okay, petite."

Rogue sighed.

"So—when's it gonna be?"

Remy pursed his lips in careful thought.

"Dis year is de leap year…how does February de twenty-nine sound?"

Rogue bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Instead, she smiled.

"Sounds good, shugah."

The waitress returning with their meals interrupted their conversation.

"Looks good!" Remy commented, winking flirtatiously at the blonde-haired girl who was serving the couple.

"Enjoy your meal," She said, smiling back at the charming Cajun man before scurrying to the next table, pencil and paper ready.

"Hungry, cher?" 

Rogue smiled without much enthusiasm and proceeded to eat dinner, all the while churning words over in her head.

February 29th. D-day.

                                                                                + + + + +  

"Heardcha…set…a…date." 

Rogue avoided Logan's direct gaze, looking instead at the plate that sat on her lap.

"Uhuh."

She focused on the loaded fork in her hand, willing her eyes not to sting and tear up.

"So…whenzit?"

The fork traveled on an arching path, surprisingly steady for the fact that she was sobbing inside.

"February th' 29th."

Gleaming, the utensil slipped into his mouth.

"Mmph-"

Rogue smiled sadly.

"Don't traiy t' talk with yah mouth full, shugah. Y' could choke."

Logan swallowed and let out a small cough.

"D' yah… think I… need… eatin'… tips… from you?… I'm… * not * …retarded… y'know."

Rogue's cheeks flamed.

"Well, ah'm sorry, ah was just looking out fer yah well-being!" 

Logan snorted.

"I'm… sure… y'are. But …you… forget… that… jus'… a couple… o' …days… ago… I was …a fully…functionin'… adult."

Rogue's eyes flashed.

"Not much of one, as ah recall! Yah threw a fit every taime yah didn't get yer way!"

Logan's lip curled.

"Respect…yer…elders…kid. That…includes…me!"

Rogue laughed disbelievingly.

"Ah'm a kid? Ah just had * your * baby, shugah. "

She chuckled and shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Well, ahlraight then, old man. Should ah mush your peas for you? How about a nice meal of minced meat an blended carrots?"

Logan growled.

"Oooooooh, scary. Whatcha gonna do, gramps? Throw yer dentures at mai? Oh wait, ah forgot, yah can't even **do **that!"

"F-fuck you."

Rogue grinned, beginning to enjoy herself as she found an outlet to vent all her pent up emotions on.

"Too late, shugah, yah already did that."

"Grrr!"

She patted him on the head, showing off her lack of fear.

"There's a nice lil animal. Why don't you go play with yer bone now? Good doggy!"

Being called an animal snapped whatever was left of Logan's thin restraints.

With a roar, he lunged at her, his eyes rolling back as the more ferocious side of his nature took control, and foaming at the mouth like a rabies-infested creature.

She screamed out of instinct and jumped back as he sunk his teeth into her turtleneck-covered neck.

"What's the mat-oh my god!" 

The redheaded doctor known as Jean rushed into the room as the cry for help ripped through her telepathic shields and disrupted her normal thinking patterns. 

"He's---ugh! Help me, Jean!"

Jean stretched out her hands and scrunched her features in concentration, making Wolverine freeze.

"Rogue! Run…for it…I'll…get Scott…"

Rogue made for the door, the adrenaline beginning to wear off and the guilt setting in.

Ah baited him, She thought, angry with herself as she watched Jean struggle against the unreasonable creature that a few moments ago had been Logan.

Ah'm no good fer him. Gawd knows he has enough trouble without mai. Ah'm gonna stay away from now on. 

                                                                                        + + + + + 

Later that evening Jean contacted Rogue telepathically, asking Rogue to come to the Lab immediately.

At first Rogue ignored it, her resolve still fresh and firm in her chaotic mind.

Ah'm gonna stay away. It's for his own good, and maihn too.

But Jean was very insistent that Rogue come and see the surprise that awaited her, awakening a riffle of excitement in the southern belle's brain.

She soon found herself at the door of the lab, pushing them open and floating in.

"Haih, Jean," She said, her voice betraying her nervousness.

Her jaw nearly hit the ground in shock as she saw Logan turn around from where he stood, bracing on wooden crutches.

"Logan?" She gasped, the argument forgotten.

He grinned and slowly swung his way to where she hovered.

"Hey," He said, panting from the effort.

"Yah're walking," Rogue murmured, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

"How'd this happen?"

Jean smiled and brought her clipboard sidekick over to the floating woman.

"I was just as shocked as you were, Rogue, when he began to show signs of finer motor skills."

She paused, trying to think of how to word it.

"From what Hank and I were able to gather, going into a totally feral-" Here she glanced at Logan apologetically before continuing, "-state strengthened his healing factor slightly. Apparently, the white blood cells in his body increase when he in---battle mode. He's still not healing at his full potential yet, so it'll be a while before he can resume day-to-day living 100% normally."

Rogue nodded.

"In the meantime, though, he could use a lot of help with physiotherapy and routine maintenance."

Logan glared menacingly at Jean, who ignored it and continued with her proposition.

" I understand if you do not wish to be involved in the 'regular' schedule, but—"

"Ah'll do it," Rogue said quickly. " Ah'll do all of it---th' regulah stuff too."

Jean smiled thankfully at the southern girl.

"Thank you. It's not that I mind taking care of him---I wish I could spend every minute of the day helping my patients to full recovery---but the Lab schedule is very overloading, and having only two doctors total is a big time-hog. "

Rogue glanced at Logan, and bit back a smile at the grouchy look on his face.

"Here's the schedule board. Just tick off the checkboxes next to each task as you do them. "

She passed her clipboard to Rogue almost hesitatingly before glancing at her watch.

"Well, I have a test running in the lab that I really should check on---I'll give you two some privacy."

Before Rogue could protest, Jean scuttled through the heavy metal doors and out of sight.

Logan cleared his throat.

"Hey---uh---darl---Rogue—y'know, I'm really sorry about…earlier."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, looking at her feet.

"Ah'm sorry too, shugah," She whispered. "Ah didn't mean those thangs ah said."

Logan clumsily lifted one hand up to Rogue's covered neck and rubbed the site he had bitten her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, angry at himself.

"No," Rogue said with a small smile. "Invulnerability comes in handy when you've got wild lov--friends."

She was suddenly overwhelmed by his presence, his hand on her neck, and she stepped back.

"C'mon. Let's see what's on this list. It says it's taime fer yah nap."

Logan groaned.

"But that's all I've **been **doin'---sleepin'!"

Rogue grinned.

"Maybe so, shugah, but that's what it says. D'yah want help or are yah okay to walk on yer own?"

A sad look spread over Logan's face.

"Walk on my own. It's all I kin do, so I might's well do it."

Rogue floated ahead of him, opening the doors, and in this slow manner they made their way to Logan's recovery room.

                                                                                          + + + + +


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: 

                           I thought the story was going great, everything was perfect and all lalala until I read one

                           reviewer's comment---and realized they were absolutely right! erbs!

                           It seemed that Rogue was becoming a cold-hearted mother, the way the story was going—

                           not **really **caring about the kidnapping of her son.

                           So, after a lo-o-o-t of brainstorming, I fixed the problem in this chapter. Woohoo!

                                                                                   Enjoy !!

                                                                                 ~Rogue~

                           PS: 

                                 Forgive me if the chapters aren't loaded every day or so now…I'm having some

                                 internet trouble.  {Annie & friends: this is also the reason I'm not online.} 

                                                                                     + + + + +

"Good, shugah---yah're doing great!"

Logan ignored the praise and concentrated on lifting the book in front of him, his hand shaking.

"C'mon---just a few more inches—there y' go---a lil to the left—"

"I **know **what I'm doin'!" Logan snapped, his hand missing its target again.

Rogue bit her lip.

"Ah'm sorry—"

Logan sighed.

"No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn' snap at yah. Sorry."

Rogue gave a small smile.

"Apology accepted. Well, shugah, yah nearly did it! Ah think by next session yah'll be juggling the darned thang, the way yah're going at it."

Logan chuckled.

"Doubt it. What next?"

Rogue skimmed down the list.

"We're pretty much done for th' day, shugah…oh wait—yah need a bath."

Logan snorted.

"A bath? Lemme see that thin'."

Rogue handed the legendary clipboard to Logan with a grin.

"Jesus! What does Jean think I am, a dog? Only thin' missin' on this list is a flea collar!"

Rogue laughed.

"Guess so. Let's go, Logan. Heel!"

Logan growled but obeyed, swinging to the bathroom on his crutches.

Rogue floated in and began to run the bath, occasionally pausing to ask him if he would like bubbles or perfume oil.

"No! No way! No oil! Bubbles are okay. But no oil!"

Rogue grinned at his fervent protests, tempted to dump in a whole container of scented oil.

She instead popped open the lid of the bubble bottle and squirted a fair amount into the water, smiling as the steaming liquid began to froth into a pleasant white layer of bubbles.

"Now, you, peel those off."

Logan winced.

"Okay, okay, jeesh, I'm not a banana."

Rogue smirked.

"Yah sure 'bout that, shugah?"

Logan made no reply, too busy struggling to move his hands towards the buttons on his shirt.

Her smirk faded and she got off the rim of the tub.

"Lemme help yah with that, shugah."

Logan dropped his hands and watched almost sadly as Rogue's hands deftly undid the seemingly endless row of buttons with quickness and ease.

She slowed as she reached the last one that held the shirt together, letting the sides fall apart to expose his scar-covered chest.

"Ouch, shugah. Looks like yah took a good beating."

He took a deep breath as he felt a gloved hand gently touch the angry pink scars.

"Yeah."

She glanced at his pained expression.

"This hurting yah?"

He shook his head and glanced meaningfully at the tub.

"Oh! Ah plum forgot about that. Need help with the pants, shugah?"

Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Uhh, yeah."

She quickly unfastened the fronts of his jeans and assisted him balance wise as he clumsily stepped out of them, blushing furiously as her hands reached for his boxers.

"Don't worry, shugah, it's nothing ah ain't seen before. Remembah, ah had your son."

He nodded, looking away as she lowered his flannel shorts and kicked them to the side.

"There yah go. Now let's getcha in that bathtub, shugah."

He numbly followed her and let her float him into the hot, bubbly water.

"Thanks," He mumbled as he sunk against the backrest.

"It's no trouble at all, shugah. That's what ah'm heah for."

She let him relax for a moment before bringing up the next challenge.

"Now…d'yah think yah can wash yerself?"

He gulped and attempted to take the washcloth from her, his features crumpling when he wasn't able to grasp it from her gloved hands.

"It's okay, shugah. Ah'll wash yah. Don't worry."

Every cell in his aching body screamed protest, but remembering how stubborn she was about following everything on the schedule, he merely nodded.

"Relax, shugah. Yah're as stiff as a board."

He closed his eyes and, ignoring the irony of her statement, tried to will his mind away from the fact that her hands were running over his body and making him hard.

"Lift yah leg, shugah."

He raised the limb reluctantly, fighting down a shiver that threatened to break lose as her hands scrubbed between his toes and back up his leg.

"Rogue---"

He tried to make his mouth work.

"What, shugah?"

He concentrated with every portion of his conscious mind to grab her hand before she discovered how desperately he wanted to take her,

"I'll do it."

She leaned back to let him finish the job, not catching his ever-so-rare-blush.

"Umm…d'yah think you could gimme a lil privacy?"

Rogue grinned.

"Ah'm sorry! Of course ah will. Take all th' time y' need."

He mumbled thanks as she closed the door, then got clumsily to work.

                                                                                         + + + + +

Rogue rolled over in her bed.

Lately she hadn't been able to sleep, her mind working long into the dark, quiet nights of the mansion, denying her the rest she needed so badly.

Days were easy. During the day, she could put on a brave front, pretend she wasn't dying every moment she wasn't with her son, pretend she loved Remy, pretend that everything was okay.

But at night, she couldn't lie to herself. Everything was not okay.

Horrible images of Magneto torturing Ryan filled her head until she wished she could scream, but her throat stayed silent.

Ryan torn from limb to limb by Sabertooth. His blood staining the pavement. Crying for his mother as he died.

She shuddered.

Ah gotta stop thinking like that! Ah just gotta believe he's okay! He hasta be! Ah'll faind him and we can be a family again. Ah'll faind him!

She tried breathing deeply to calm her thudding heart.

Tomorrow ah'll check every place that he could be. An ah'll kill that bastard sabertooth!

She gritted her teeth in determination.

Logan maight know where Sabertooth's haide-outs would be. Ah'll ask him in th' morning.

A small sigh escaped her.

Ah wish Logan where okay. Then he'd help me faind Ryan. He could faind him.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

_No! _She shouted mentally. _Ah couldn't! Ah love him! Ah couldn't hurt him!_

Desperation flooded her body.

But what if it's th' onlay way? If we switched places, Logan would do it, wouldn't he?

Guilt seeped into her as she made her decision. 

_If touching him is th' onlay way, then ah'll do it. With his healing, he can't be out too long. Ah need his nose!_

She blinked in the dark of her room.

Ah could go do it raight now. He'd be sleeping. Ah could...

Her legs swung over the bed and she floated for the door.

                                                                                        + + + + +

She paused at the doorknob, unsure of herself now that she was nearly there.

Ah'm an X-man. X-men don't hurt their teammates. 

Her lip quivered as her two sides argued.

But ma son needs me! Logan will be ahlraight. If anyone, he'd understand. He wouldn't tell nobody.

Mind made up, she twisted the doorknob slowly as to make the least possible noise.

Glancing around the dark room, she listened carefully until she was satisfied Logan was breathing steadily, heavy with sleep.

She floated slowly in, pulling the glove off of her right hand, preparing for the fatal but necessary touch that would help her save her son.

She took a long look at Logan's peaceful face, unburdened by troubles.

"Ah'm sorry, Logan," She mouthed, not daring to whisper for fear that the mutant with incredibly sensitive ears would hear her and wake up.

She stretched out one bared hand to his cheek, biting her lip as she felt the skin-to-skin contact.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing but the skin under her fingers, no draw, no pull, no absorbing.

Just her skin touching his.

She withdrew her hand hesitatingly, then laid her fingertips over his hand, afraid that it was a mere fluke.

A wide smile broke on her face as she continued to touch him with no fatal results, as she had done only in her dreams, and that once that seemed so long ago in the Savage Lands.

She didn't notice him stir until he spoke.

"R-rogue?"

She started.

"Rogue? Why---"

His eyes widened as he realized her hands were on his.

"Jesus Christ! Rogue! What the fuck do y' thin' yer doin'?!"

She only smiled.

"Ah can touch yah," She said, marveling at the words. "Ah can touch yah!"

He blinked.

"What? How?"

She shrugged.

"Ah dunno. Ah just did and found out ah could. Ain't it great, shugah?"

He began to nod, then paused.

"Back up a sec—why were y' touchin' me in th' first place?"

She bit her lip.

"Ah---ah needed yahr powahs. "

He looked shocked.

"I thought I could trust yah!" He finally said in a fierce whisper, some part of his mind reminding him that others were trying to sleep.

"I fall asleep, an' first thing y' do is try t' knock me out! What game 'r ya playin' here, Rogue?"

Rogue looked hurt.

"Ah---it's not 't hurt yah, shugah, but ah need your nose."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My nose?"

She nodded.

"Yer nose, shugah. Ah—ah---"

Tears choked her up as the ache in her chest became too much.

"Ah need 't…'t faind Ryan," She whispered finally.

His expression sobered.

"Can y' still take 'em then?" He asked after a while.

She shook her head.

"No," She whispered.

"Ah miss him s-so m-m-much," She sobbed.

He frowned and clumsily patted her on the back.

"Don't cry, darlin'. We'll find him. He's okay."

"He's gotta be," She whispered.

Pulling her to his chest, he kissed her hair softly.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. I'll get better an we'll find him."

"Okay," She whispered.

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

                                                                                         + + + + +


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                         + + + + +

Rogue moaned as her pillow shifted.

"Stay still," She mumbled to it, placing a bare hand on its skin to make it stop moving.

Bare hand…

Rogue bolted up with a gasp.

"Oh mah gawd! Are you ahlraight? Did ah hurt yah?" 

Logan rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"…No…" He said with a puzzled look.

"But our skin…touched…" Rogue stammered.

"Don'tcha 'member?"

She nodded slowly as last night's events returned to her.

"Oh."

He grinned.

"Short memory?"

With a scowl she slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She stood up.

"Fer being you. Now wheah's th' schedule thingy?"

Logan nodded in its general direction.

"Thanks. We gotta get through wih' it quicklay this morning, cuz ah'm going to check out a few places Scott said that ah might faind Ryan."

She picked up the note board.

"Okay…food first."

                                                                                         + + + + +

The young southern woman touched the ground with a weary sigh.

She had been to dozens of different locations in the desperate hope of finding even the faintest trace of her kidnapped newborn son, to no avail.

Her heart was a constant aching pain every moment that Ryan was in danger, her mind picturing a thousand ways that Sabertooth could hurt him.

"Rogue! Child! Did you find anything?"

Looking up, Rogue's tear-blurred vision registered the regal presence of her white-haired friend Ororo.

"Nothin' at all, 'Ro," She drawled sadly.

'Ro frowned.

"You look tired, child. Come, I think you will feel more optimistic after a bath and a meal."

Rogue nodded passively and let herself be led inside the great mansion.

"Do not give up hope. Your son is out there, alive and well, I am sure. You will find him."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm not sure anaymore, 'Ro. Y' know how vile an gruesome Sabertooth can be. Ryan is somewhere, maybe lying in a puddle of his own blood, ripped limb to limb or decapitated."

'Ro covered her mouth.

"Child! You must not think of such things! Thinking them can make them happen. It is an old African belief that worry causes great tragedies." 

Rogue smiled sadly.

"Maybeh so, 'Ro, but it's hard not 't think them when they're more than likely true."

'Ro suppressed a shudder.

"I suppose. But you must keep hope, child, no matter how terrible the situation."

They reached the door to Rogue's room.

"Ah'll be okay from heah, 'Ro."

'Ro smiled and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Alright, then, child. I shall bring you some food in a while."

Rogue thanked her and opened the door, heaving a sigh as she turned on the light.

She shrieked in fright as she spotted Logan lying on her bed.

"Hey," He said.

She put a hand on her chest.

"Logan! Y' scared th' living daylaights outta me. What th' heck ahr y' doing in heah?"

He grinned at her shocked expression.

"Jus' wanted to hear how the search fer Ryan is goin'."

Her expression sobered at the mention of her missing son.

"Fruitless. There wasn't a sign of him anaywheah." 

She broke down into sobs.

"Aww. C'mere, darlin'."

The broken down young woman stumbled across the room into his open arms, her shoulders shaking.

"Shhh. It's gonna be all right." He said, patting her back and letting her cry into his shirt.

"H-h-how?" She gasped out between wails.

"I'll get better fast, an I'll find that fuckin' bastard Sabertooth, an I'll gut him, an rip his eyes out, an then I'll slit his fuckin' throat from ear to ear…"

Rogue raised her head from his chest.

"Shugah, snap out of it," She said, seeing the look of feral satisfaction on Logan's face.

He shook his head.

"Sorry. But y' get the general idea."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"What aftah that, shugah?" She asked, uncertainty making her voice wobble.

He frowned.

"Well, we…"

He trailed off, realizing that he didn't know what came after.

She doesn't love you, 'member? An sides she's marryin' that french dickhead Remy.

He glanced down at her expectant face.

"Uh…we…"

She felt the tears rising in her.

"…We?…" She asked, biting her lip and lowering her eyes.

That action made up his mind.

She opened her eyes in surprise as she felt his mouth on hers.

"Mmph!"

He pulled away gently, and looked into her questioning eyes lovingly.

"…We do this," He said, pushing her down to the mattress. 

                                                                                               + + + + +  

"Child! Are you in there?"

A pounding on the door woke Rogue from her blissful state of drowsiness.

"Oh," She gasped.

"Just a minute!" She yelled to 'Ro, then turned to Logan.

"Quick…go in th' bathroom!"

Rogue grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on, hastily tieing the belt and moving towards the entrance to her suite, her cheeks flaming.

She waited until the bathroom door closed before opening the main door to admit 'Ro in.

'Ro smiled at her, carrying in a laden tray.

"I thought you were not here. Have you been sleeping?" She asked, nodding towards the rumpled bed.

"Umm…yeah," Rogue replied, thanking god that it was 'Ro and not Jean.

'Ro placed down the tray on the dresser.

"That is good, child. You need more rest."

Rogue shrugged.

"Ah guess…ah do feel bettah now."

'Ro patted her on the shoulder.

"Eat that and rest for a while more. Things always look much better in the morning, child."

Rogue thanked her long-time friend and waited until she had left before calling to Logan.

"She's gone now. Y' can come out now, shugah."

A pair of arms encircled her waist a moment later.

"How yah feelin'?"

She sighed and turned to meet his eyes.

"Honestly? Ah'm confused. Yah use me, then yah love me, then y' don't, an then y' use me again. Make up yah maind, shugah!"

Logan let his arms drop back to his sides.

"What d'yah mean?"

She dropped her gaze to the ground and fiddled with Remy's ring on her finger.

"It's just----ahrn't y' just using me again, shugah? We're both at kinda fragile taimes, an…"

Rogue knew she had made a mistake as soon as she saw his eyes harden.

"Y' think I used yah?" He asked, his tone dangerous.

She bit her lip.

"Well…ah…"

Logan leaned back.

"Shugah, ah understand! Ah needed it too. Ah don't blame yah. Don't—"

He shook his head.

"I can't believe this. I thought---

Spinning on his heel, he left the room.

                                                                                             + + + + +  


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                      + + + + +  

" And you said you heard voices? "

'Ro smiled at her inquisitive redheaded friend Jean Grey.

"Yes, Jean. I do not believe she was alone in there."

Jean's eyes sparkled.

"Who do you think it was?"

'Ro sighed.

"I do not think it was Remy. Otherwise she would not attempt to hide it."

Jean sat back.

"It's Logan. It has to be!"

'Ro smiled.

"Very possible. But would she cheat on Remy?"

Jean's expression sobered.

"She very well might. Not to hurt Remy, but she's in a delicate place, and she loves Logan."

'Ro shook her head.

"I do not know how I would cope in her position. Losing her son---and her lover almost killed!"

Jean smiled grimly.

"She's very strong---too strong for her own good. Every time she is in the same room I sense her desperation, how hurt she is---a part of her has decided that if she cannot find her son, she will find a way to commit suicide."

'Ro gasped.

"Goddess!"

Jean nodded.

"The poor child," 'Ro whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Jean sighed.

"The gray matter between her and Logan doesn't help matters. That knocked out her supports. She's on her last leg, 'Ro. She's desperate."

'Ro wiped away the tear from her eye.

"She is so fragile. We must help her in any way that we can. "

Jean blew a strand of red hair off of her face.

"That's just the thing, 'Ro. She doesn't want sympathy---that would really push her off the edge. I think the best way to help would be to help her find her son Ryan."

'Ro nodded in absolute agreement.

"We shall do that. "

She took a sip of her tea.

"Has Scott found any new leads at all?"

Jean shook her head.

"There is one…"

'Ro looked up sharply.

"Is there, child?"

Jean nodded.

"I am hesitant to tell Rogue of it though---she will be worried to no end."

'Ro put down her teacup.

"Where is it?"

Jean chewed on her lip, her green eyes filled with concern for her young southern friend.

"It's---it's---oh, I can't say it----"

'Ro frowned.

"Say it, child."

Jean muffled a sob.

"It's Sinister's lab."

'Ro gasped in shock.

"Sinister?"

Jean nodded, too overcome with horrified emotions to speak.

"Goddess! That monster has Rogue's child?"

Jean waved a finger.

"Don't tell Rogue. It's only a lead until we have more evidence."

'Ro nodded.

"I will not breath a word. But my, Sinister! Think of Ryan enduring what Remy did…"

Both women shuddered involuntarily, remembering the horrors that had plagued the dashing Cajun man that was Rogue's current fiancée after the experiments by Sinister.

'Ro squared her chin and stood up.

"I must go water my plants. Tell Scott that if this lead proves true, I will accompany Rogue to save her child and destroy this monster."

Jean nodded in appreciation and went to find her fiancée, the team leader Cyclops.

                                                                                            + + + + +  

Rogue spotted Logan in the empty kitchen, leisurely drinking coffee and flicking through yesterday's newspaper at the end of the table.

She slid into a seat beside him, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey," She said softly.

He merely turned the page.

"Logan, please tahlk t' meh, shugah. Ah didn't mean t' hurt yah by what ah said. Ah just didn't thaink yah'd want a commitment, 'specially when yer not at yah tops raight now."

Logan dropped his paper.

"What made y' think that? Y' talk like I'm some fuckin' asshole that gets off using people. Y' jus' lost yer son, for chrissakes! I don't use people."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah know…ah just…it's so unlaike y' t' …"

Logan growled.

""T what? 'T love someone? 'T have a sens'tive side? Well big surprise, I do. I _did. _Not anymore, it seems."

She snapped her mouth closed, trying to think of an answer, but by the time she had come up with one, the kitchen door was swinging from his rowdy push.

Rogue sunk back on the table, picking up his abandoned cup of coffee and gazed at it sadly.

"Ah'm so stupid," She sighed, taking a sip.

"Why couldn't ah've said something smart? Something that Jean or 'Ro would say? No, ah had t' be me an blurt something stupid. It'd even be bettah t' be Emma Frost than me. At leas' she's got it togethah."

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Wheah's mah baby?" She whispered. "If ah had him, everything would be ahlraight."

She took another sip of the lukewarm coffee.

"Everythang'd be perfect. Ah could leave the mansion for ah whaile. Ah could get mah own place, Ah could raise him on mah own. Ah wouldn't need no body else."

She spent another moment envisioning her Utopia, where she could just raise her son and be a normal person living a normal life.

The dream faded and she was left with an empty room and a cup of lukewarm coffee.

                                                                                            + + + + +  

Logan leaned against a support on the back porch, looking over to the miles of green grass surrounding the mansion as he smoked.

The feral rage he'd been expecting to battle after being so insulted never came.

Instead, he was filled with a kind of sad calm, a resigned quiet that matched the wind blowing through the sea of green, extending to the tops of trees in the faraway forest.

He dropped the finished cigarette to the porch deck and ground it out with his shoe, grumbling about the lack of cigars.

"Logan, we would prefer that you not litter."

The professor's voice cut through the silence.

"Sorry, Chuck," Logan grunted, picking up the now cool cigarette and shoving it into his pocket.

Professor Xavier smiled benignly.

"Thank you, Logan. I appreciate that all my students make such an effort to make coexistence possible."

Logan chuckled.

"Not all of 'em. Them kids can get pretty loud. Killer on good ears."

The Professor laughed.

"Yes. Especially young Jubilation. She has not quite learned to respect the curfew. Just the other night Scott took her stereo into custody."

For a few moments there was silence between the professor and his long-time student.

"Something seems to be troubling you, Logan. Is there anything you would like to share with me?"

Logan shook his head.

"Thanks, Chuck, but I don't think y' can help me out on this one. Kinda personal."

The Professor nodded.

"I respect your privacy. I will not pry."

The Professor turned to maneuver his wheelchair back into the house when Logan spoke again.

"Well…maybe y' could give me your opinion."

Professor Xavier turned back to Logan.

"I would be delighted. What is the problem?"

Logan proceeded to explain.

After he finished, the Professor stroked his chin thoughtfully, his powerful mind assessing the situation.

"It would seem to me that this lady you speak of did not mean any insult to you by what she said. I believe it was more in true surprise, having never seen this kind of reaction from you before. "

Logan nodded.

"I guess. Any advice?"

The Professor smiled.

"Very simple. Follow your heart, Logan. It will never guide you wrong."

With that, the Professor wheeled back into the mansion, leaving Logan out on the porch to ponder his simple and wise words. 

                                                                                      + + + + +  

Jean found Scott idly twiddling his thumbs in front of a monitor with a bored look on his face.

"Hi, Honey," She said softly.

Scott jumped.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide behind his ruby visor.

Jean barely suppressed a giggle.

"I'm sorry, dear. I came to see if you investigated the lead on Ryan's whereabouts further."

Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"It's all messed up. None of it makes any sense. Why would Sabertooth work for Sinister?"

Scott's face flickered with hatred as he pronounced Sinister's name.

Jean sighed. The name Sinister brought up so many bad memories.

"I don't know. Didn't Rogue say that Magneto _gave _Sabertooth the command?"

Scott nodded slowly.

"Yes. You're right. But…Magneto working for Sinister?"

A thought stuck Jean.

"_With _Sinister! Don't you remember Magneto's failed attempts of creating the invincible one by combining our energy into a host body? Mr. Sinister is a genetic genius. He could make Magneto's dream of a mutant Juggernaut reality!"

Scott leaned back in his chair as he struggled to absorb all this.

"But what would he want with Ryan?" He asked finally.

Jean shook her head.

"I don't have a clue. Maybe…" Her eyes got a far-off look.

"Maybe Sinister needs him for the project. There's certainly something special about Ryan—talking minutes after birth! I think Rogue's child will be more powerful than we could dream."

Scott nodded thoughtfully.

"It would help if Rogue knew the father…Hank could probably help us to see if your ideas are correct. It wouldn't do to just blindly attack Sinister---we need reasons and a good battle plan."

Jean bit her lip and looked away.

"Oh well," He sighed. " We don't know, so we'll have to make due with the information we do have. I'll work on tracking down Sinister, and you and Hank can attempt to puzzle out Ryan's genes."

He gave her a grim smile.

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm going to get my revenge on Sinister for crashing our last attempted wedding. As he says, 'In the name of Science'."

Jean laughed.

"I'm sure you will, dear," She said, patting his shoulder and leaning in for a kiss.

"Before I go, 'Ro said she would like to be on the team to crash Sinister's lab."

Scott smiled.

"Good old 'Ro. Always there when we need her."

Jean grinned.

"I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate being called old."

She moved to the door.

"Who else will be on the crash team?"

Scott went through the list in his head.

"Me, you, Rogue, 'Ro…I'm sure Gambit will…it's his fiancée's child after all…what about Wolverine?"

Jean blew a strand of red hair out of her face.

"If he's healed, I know that Logan would help. He's Rogue's…best…friend. He'd do anything to help her and her son."

_Their son, _She mentally added.

Scott nodded.

"Great. I'm sure will be able to get Ryan back."

Jean blew a kiss to her fiancée as she left the room.

                                                                                             + + + + +  


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                             + + + + +  

The next day, a few of the female members of the mansion took Rogue shopping for a wedding dress to take her mind off of her missing son.

They flitted through miscellaneous bridal stores all afternoon, leaving each empty handed.

Exhausted, the group decided to call it quits when Jubilee spotted another store and convinced them to go check around one final time.

A few moments later, the bubbly Asian American teen caught her eye on a dress and ran to it.

"Ohhhhhh, look at that one!"

Rogue glanced at the long white gown that Jubilee was pointing at, but Kitty beat her to a response.

"Jubes! She's gonna be the _bride,_ not a _hooker_!"

Jubilee looked hurt.

"But I think it's _pretty!_ Besides, the girl of the hour needs to like show a bit more of herself. If you've got it, flaunt it, I say."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"That would stand true if this wasn't a _wedding! Besides, dope head, don't you remember a little problem called Rogue's __skin?"_

Rogue looked away, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Get used to it. So yah skin sucks. Nobody cares. 

Jubilee saw Rogue's hurt look.

"Kitty! Now look what you did! What is like up your ass, girl?"

 Kitty scowled.

"Nothing! I just don't see why we should all tiptoe around the truth. So Rogue's a m—got problems. We all do! It's not like we're all happy lalala here either."

Jubilee glared at her friend.

"I can't believe you, dude!"

Kitty mimicked Jubilee.

"I'm Jubilee! I can't believe you, dude! I can't believe the sky is blue either. It should be yellow!"

Jubilee was about to send a flurry of sparks her way when 'Ro and Jean showed up.

"Kitty! Jubilation! What on earth is going on here?"

Jubilee scowled.

"She was like badmouthing the bride! Being a total bitch."

'Ro shook her finger.

"Language, Jubilation. Kitty, is this true?"

Kitty looked away.

"You must behave yourself, Kitty, or you will not be allowed on outings with the adults. Apologize to Rogue right now."

Kitty mumbled an apology and 'Ro turned to the bride-to-be.

"Child! Come. Jean and I have a few gowns for you to try."

Rogue nodded numbly and followed them to the dressing rooms.

Once there, she stuffed herself into endless rows of dress after dress on her friends' suggestions, until she was fit to scream.

"How about this one?"

Jean pointed to an elaborate gown.

"No! Too fancay."

'Ro held up a simple white one.

"This, child?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Too plain."

And so it continued.

Kitty pointed to a black gown with a sneer.

"How about that one?"

Without her permission, Rogue's eyes filled and she burst into tears.

"Oh, dear," Mumbled Jean, exchanging a meaningful glance with 'Ro.

"Kitty! Go wait in the car. Now!" 'Ro commanded, pointing a finger at the door.

Jean meanwhile tried to soothe her almost hysterical friend.

"Rogue, Rogue, she was just being mean. We don't think of you like that."

Rogue battled to speak between sobs.

"B-B-Bu-t-t-t she's-s r-r-aight-t-t-t! Ah'm n-n-not a v-v-virgin! Ah d-d-d-on't d-deserve w-whaite an-n-naymore . Ah s-s-should weah b-b-black!"

Jean shook her head.

"No…no sweetheart…you deserve white…you're not bad…you're a mother…you weren't just sleeping around for the fun of it…"

Rogue sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Ah guess you're r-raight. Gosh, ah dunno what's gotten into me these dahys! Ah break into tears at the smallest things…"

Jean and 'Ro exchanged another glance, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

/ She was with him.../

:: Oh dear. I hope not. This would be a terrible time.::

Rogue looked at her friends who had fallen silent.

"What's going on, yah two?" She asked, oblivious to the fuzz she had caused in her teammate's minds.

"Nothing," Jean lied quickly.

Rogue shrugged, accepting Jean's answer without question, and happened to glance to her side.

"Oh lawd!" She gasped in her heavy southern lilt. "Theah it is!"

She pointed at a beautiful ivory dress, her features lighting up as she admired its many intricately embroidered decorations.

"It is very pretty, child. Why don't you try it on?"

Rogue nodded to 'Ro and watched as Jean caught the attention of a saleslady, requesting the suit in her southern friend's size.

The dress and veil was soon waiting in the dressing room, and Rogue almost ran to try it on.

Moments later (thanks to help from Jean to lace it up) she reappeared, clad in the ivory white dress and a matching veil.

The whole room gasped.

"Rogue, child, you look wonderful!" 'Ro exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Chica, you're so lucky! I wish I could look like that!"

"Oh, god! That dress is absolutely you, Rogue! How beautiful!"

Even the saleslady wiped away a tear.

Rogue blushed shyly.

"Thanks," She murmured, making her way to a mirror and admiring her reflection for a few moments.

"Ah think this is th' one then."

They nodded in unison and went to the cash register.

Rogue lingered at the mirror, swishing the fabric through her hands.

It's so beautiful, She thought. Ah just wish that ah was marrying Logan insteada Remy. Then everythang would be absolutely perfect. 

Guilt flushed through her as she realized she had forgotten about Ryan for a moment.

Ah'll find him, She thought firmly. He'll be there for mah wedding.

                                                                                      + + + + +  

Logan's condition improved steadily, until the point that he was discharged from the infirmary with a greater appreciation of the value of fine motor skills.

He turned the knob on his bedroom door and broke into a wide grin, still amazed by the fact that his hand actually listened to him.

The grin faded as he caught the sound of Rogue's voice coming up the hall.

"Shit," He said under his breath, opening the door as fast as he could despite his still-weak muscles.

"Oh," Rogue said as she rounding the corner and spotted him.

They stood staring at each other.

"You got outta th' infirmahry, shugah?"

Logan nodded, wishing she would just go.

"Look, Logan. Ah'm really sorrahy about what happened…"

She trailed off.

"Don't get into it," He mumbled, looking longingly at his room.

"No, it's got to be said, shugah. Can yah forgive me?"

Logan grunted.

"I'll think 'bout it."

Silence.

"Ah went shopping for mah wedding stuff," She said, holding up a bag.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Y' got a whole dress in there?"

She grinned.

"No, these ahre just the jewelry 'n stuff."

"Oh."

He shifted his legs.

"Anythin' new on Ryan?"

Her expression sobered drastically.

"Ah haven't checked yet. Ah was just going to."

Logan noticed the guilty look.

"What's with the face?"

Rogue sighed.

"Ah feel bad…the whole taime ah was shopping ah didn't think once about him! What kinda mothah am ah then? A pretty lousy one!"

She looked at the ground.

"No, yer not. Y' shouldn't blame yerself, Rogue. Y' had a lot goin' on lately. Lotsa bad stuff. Y' needed a lil break. 'S way overdue."

Rogue smiled sadly.

"Maybe so. But ah'm still gonna faind him, if it kills meh."

Logan caught her eyes.

"Me too," He said softly.

Rogue felt something shift in her under his steady gaze.

"Ah...y'know ah'm reallahy sorrahy that ah said that 'bout yah."

He leaned back.

"I know," He said, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

Seeing his sudden impatience, Rogue waved at him.

"Ah'll see y' latah…y' coming to th' wedding?"

The question he was dreading.

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stop himself from blurting something stupid.

"I dunno."

Rogue frowned.

"It would mean a lot t' meh, shugah, if y' came. "

He sighed.

"I'll think it over too."

She nodded and made her way back to her room, silently adding 'More than yah'd evah know'.

                                                                                     + + + + +  

The big day of the wedding loomed up on the calendar seemingly before they had time to blink.

The mansion was chaotic, as everyone flew about making last-minute preparations for the big event, worrying themselves to a frazzle as they worked none-stop to ensure Rogue's and Remy's day would be absolutely perfect.

There were banquets and receptions to be prepared, flower, music and ceremony services to be arranged, places to be booked, a honeymoon to plan, and gifts to be purchased---not to mention seating plans, guest lists, cleaning services, and dishware.

Jean was in the kitchen one day, puzzling over a list of china when Remy wandered in.

He pulled out a chair beside her.

"Jean?"

The redheaded telepath glanced up with a smile.

"Oh, hi Remy! I was so busy with this list, I didn't even notice you there. Strange for a telepath, huh?"

Remy grinned half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Remy?" She asked, setting down her pencil.

Remy sighed.

"It nothing, really. Remy jus' notice dat Rogue seem so distracted."

Jean looked back down at her list.

"Yes, well, Remy, she does have a huge wedding to plan."

Remy leaned his face in his hands.

"You and Remy both know dat's not all true, cher. Der be somet'ing else, non?"

Jean glanced up again.

"No, Remy, I'm sure that's all. She's just got a lot to do."

Remy peered at Jean.

"You be knowing somet'ing dat Remy not. Tell it to Remy."

Jean shook her head.

"Der is somet'ing, isn't there?" He asked softly, seeing the lie written on her face.

Jean bit her lip.

"I---it's not my place to say."

Remy looked pleadingly at her.

"Remy is de groom! He need to know what be ailing his girl. Remy promise not to be upset."

A small tug presented itself to Jean's mind, telling her that Rogue was unhappy, and that telling Remy might make things right again.

She fought the tug, but it persisted, and she found herself pouring out the story to Remy, hoping it would help her troubled southern friend.

Remy leaned back in his chair, nodding.

"Remy thought it go somet'ing like dat. Babies don' jus' come from ---poof!---out of de thin air, non?"

Jean smiled grimly.

"I guess so. You promise not to tell Rogue that you know?"

Remy held up his hands.

"Of course, cher. Remy not an unreasonable man."

Jean smiled thankfully and got back to work on her list as Remy wandered out of the room.

                                                                                  + + + + +


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                       + + + + +

Rogue gulped nervously and fidgeted with her necklace.

"Hold still," Jubilee moaned, her fingers stiff from doing up the many tiny clasps on the back of the southern bell's dress.

"Ah'm sorrahy," Rogue mumbled, dropping her arms again.

"Ah'm just so nervous!"

Jubilee smiled at Rogue's reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, girl, it's okay! It's you're big day!"

Rogue grinned, her insides already hollow from having cried them out the night before. 

She had no more tears left for Logan, she told her self over and over, desperately hoping that if she repeatedly thought that, it would be true.

Despite all her efforts, she felt a fresh wave of sobs threatening to break out every time someone mentioned what should be the happiest day of her life.

Because it was happening with the wrong man.

"All done!" Jubilee squealed excitedly, stepping back to admire the finish piece known as Rogue.

"You look so beautiful, chica!" 

Rogue blushed.

"Yah do too, shugah. That yellow really suits yah!"

Both girls giggled uncontrollably. 

"You're right, I'm really obsessed with yellow," Jubilee finally sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from her almond-shaped eyes.

Rogue stood up, her gown trailing as she flipped the veil down.

"Ah guess this is it," She said, fighting back another sob.

"Yup," Jubilee agreed before flinging her arms around her best friend.

"Oh c-chica," She gasped, breaking into huge sobs. "I'm going to m-miss you so, so, so, sooooo m-much!"

Rogue let her tears leak through until they were as wild and rampant as Jubilee's.

"M-m-me t-t-too!" She wailed.

They stayed like that for a while, sobbing and trying to comfort each other through blinding tears.

Finally they leaned back with silly grins and, after checking that their make-up was okay, left the room.

They descended the grand staircase to the entry room, their high heels clicking.

Opening the heavy wooden door, they stopped before a waiting limo.

"Don't worry, chica," Jubilee said, patting her friend on the back. "Everything's gonna be great."

Rogue nodded and arm-in-arm they entered the sleek black car.

                                                                                           + + + + +  

Logan battled with himself for days, unable to decide on attending Rogue's and Remy's wedding.

His conscience finally got the better of him, scolding himself for not being there when Rogue needed him the very most.

But he was unsure of accepting the invitation, for the fear of doing something he would later regret.

He didn't know if he could keep his cool around Remy, and he certainly didn't want to cause Rogue any more trauma than he already had.

Deep down, on a basic level, he knew that he still loved her and he was pretty sure that in some way she still loved him.

Every instinct in him screamed to win back his mate, told him to run down to the church and snatch her away from the charming Cajun.

He fought down these thoughts, telling himself it was unreasonable and senseless to think that way.

She's marryin' him whether y' like it or not, bub. So take a fuckin' hint and stop chasin' her.

His memory suddenly turned to the times when he was lusting after the redheaded telepath Jean Grey, now Scott Summers' fiancée.

He hadn't stopped chasing then, even when they had announced the engagement, continuing to make his feelings abundantly known to Jean.

What's so fuckin' different now? Why should I care that Rogue's spoken fer?

The answer came quickly and with absolute certainty.

Cuz I love her, an I respect her, an I don't wanna screw up her life. But I love her, an I gotta be with her!

He pondered miserably over his options, which mainly consisted of either going to the wedding and living in total anguish forever after, or leaving the mansion and living in total anguish forever after.

Listening to his logic, he ignored the third option, which consisted of going to the church and sweeping her away with him.

His heart ached for that one.

Stop it, He told himself firmly. Yeh can't live yer life with fantasies. 

Then he remembered Professor Xavier's words.

_Follow your heart, Logan. It will never guide you wrong_

He knew what he had to do.

                                                                                       + + + + +  


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                       + + + + +  

"Okay," Jean said, giving Rogue a reassuring smile.

"That's your cue."

Rogue felt panic bubble up inside of her.

"Ah can't do it, Jean," She gasped. " Ah just can't!"

"Of course you can," Said the redheaded telepath. "Don't think about it. Just do it. You'll be fine."

Rogue nodded numbly and followed her to the curtain that separated her from the rest of the church.

"Ah can't!" She squeaked, balking as Jean tried to pull her to the entrance.

Jean dropped her arms to her sides.

"Rogue," She said, catching the southern girl's eye.

"You can do this. You've faced much harder. This is easy compared to the things you've done! "

Rogue shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"It isn't that," She said in a strained whisper. "Ah'm not nervous."

Jean decided to let Rogue explain instead of prying through the psy link. 

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's—it's---" Rogue collapsed into sobs.

"He's---Remy---he's—n-n-not L-L-Logan!"

Jean breathed out slowly.

"Oh, dear," She said.

She suddenly became aware of Rogue's high-pitched sobs and quickly released a calming agent into her bloodstream with her powers.

"Rogue, calm down, sweetheart. Chin up! Everything will be fine. You just have cold feet."

Jean crossed her fingers behind her back, knowing how much deeper the problem ran.

Rogue took a deep breath.

"Yah're-yah're r-r-raight-t," She stammered, trying to collect her wits.

"Ah j-jus' g-gotta d-d-do it!"

Jean clapped her on the back.

"That's our girl, Rogue! Go out and get yourself married!"

Rogue grinned sheepishly and began her walk down the isle.

                                                                                        + + + + +  

Logan, clad in a rare black sports jacket, matching slacks, and a pressed white shirt, ran to the garage.

He growled when the lock stuck, stealing precious moments away from him and his mission.

"Fuckin' lock!" He roared, trying to pound the door open with itchy knuckles.

Itchy knuckles.

A loud, familiar _snikt _split the air and he rammed his clawed fist through the wooden door with a snarl, then stood back to examine his hand.

Three long claws made of hardened bone sprouted from his knuckles, cutting through the air with gleaming whiteness as he stared.

"They're mine," He breathed. "They were mine all th' time!"

He let his other set of claws out and set to hacking at the door relentlessly until it gave way, falling off the hinges with a satisfying _snap._

Logan swept the cover off of his bike, an involuntary grin spreading over his face as he studied his second-most pride and joy.

Well, maybe third. Guess the kid has t' come first, eh?

He hopped on and inserted the keys in the ignition, starting it up and revving the engine as he did so.

"Outta th' way, bub," He said, speaking to a solitary mouse that was sniffing at the front wheel of his bike.

"I gotta weddin' t' stop."

                                                                                     + + + + +  

Rogue clutched the flowers nervously, trying to ignore the dozens of eyes that were locked on her.

She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, on not tripping, on not crying.

Professor Xavier, who was taking her father's place in giving her away, smiled reassuringly beside her from his wheelchair.

Finally she reached the end of the seemingly endless aisle and stood at the alter.

The professor kissed her veil-covered cheek, as was customary, and wheeled to the side, careful not to tread on her long dress.

Now she stood, almost trembling, beside Remy, her heart pounding and constantly reminding her that this was the wrong man.

"Dearly beloved:" The priest addressed the crowd in an even tone.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rembrandt LeBeau and Rachel Xavier."

Rogue smiled faintly as her invented name was spoken. 

It had been decided that it was completely inappropriate to have a name such as Rogue on a wedding certificate, so Professor Xavier had adopted her into his family and given her his surname for her maiden name use.

The Priest continued on for a while about how god looked down with favor upon those who started families, and many other things—but Rogue's stomach was churning too much to take it in. 

Finally he reached the important part, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Do you, Rembrandt LeBeau, take Rachel Xavier to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Remy flashed a small smile at Rogue before answering.

"Remy do."

The Priest paused to consider Remy's response, then shrugged it off and continued with the ceremony.

"Do you, Rachel Xavier, take Rembrandt LeBeau to be your lawfully wedded husband, to respect and obey, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Rogue took a deep breath.

"Ah do," She said, surprising herself with a firm, steady tone.

The priest smiled.

"Are there any objections to this joining? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

At that moment the doors banged open.

                                                                                         + + + + + +   

                                                                                            ~Finis~

Author's Note:  Never fear, fans!! This is not the end.

                            Far from it! This story is going to be continued…

                            Watch for the Never Ending Story #4: Saving Baby Ryan coming soon!

                                                                                      ~Rogue~


End file.
